residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Janitor Cappy's Diary
Janitor Cappy's Diary is a file in Resident Evil: Deadly Silence 2. Location S.T.A.R.S. Attic,on an empty disk close to a corner of the walls. Transcript Resident Evil: Deadly Silence 2 Sept, 1. Me,along with my friend,Niles P.G. Rushton are good janitors working o.k. in the precinct,it was once an Art Museum,until it closed down,it was reopen & became a police station,some of the art is still here,although the Chief: Brian Irons got his hands on them,attend to sell & trade or something,it's his business,me & Niles are doing are jobs as janitors,there's something more strange,almost 2 months ago,there were some bizzare murders going on,mostly in the outskirts,the members of S.T.A.R.S. went to check it out,they came across 3 things; # An M.P. van,it was overturned,with the 2 MPs & a prisoner named: Tom J. Hall Dead,it was found by Bravo Team. # A Train,2 members of Bravo Team came across a train,which accourting to them,has Zombies on board,sadly,1 of them: Edward Dewey,wasn't lucky,same with RPD Helicopter Pilot: Kevin Dooley,who came along as support,the train later moved & crashed to a building,this is a "Training Facility",some time later,it got destroyed. # A Mansion.a spooky mansion in the middle of nowhere,the S.T.A.R.S. ran into the mansion & faced a horrible nightmare,most of them weren't lucky,i'll never forget their names. S.T.A.R.S. who died: * Edward Dewey - Bravo * Joseph Frost - Alpha * Kenneth J. Sullivan - Bravo * Forest Speyer - Bravo * Richard Aiken - Bravo * Enrico Marini - Bravo (Captain) * added:Kevin Dooley - RPD Helicopter Pilot what a shame. There was another member of S.T.A.R.S. who's also dead,Albert Wesker,Captain of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team,but accourting to the surviving S.T.A.R.S.,he was a traitor,they discover that Umbrella,the big corp.,was involved in that bizzare incident, & that Wesker was working for them,at the end,the survivors escape just as the mansion explodes,there are 5 survivors of S.T.A.R.S. . S.T.A.R.S. Survivors: * Chris Redfield - Alpha * Jill Valentine - Alpha * Barry Burton - Alpha * Rebecca Chambers - Bravo (rookie & only survivor of Bravo Team) & * Brad Vickers - Alpha (Pilot) After they came back,they told what happened,but no one believed them,some time later,S.T.A.R.S. was disbanded by Chief Irons. Sept, 11. Niles & I are still trying to figure if the S.T.A.R.S.'s story is true or not,still trying to figured,Niles told me that he's planning on moving to Chicago,dosen't matter what kind of a job he will take,he dosen't mind working at a MacDonald's,he said that Chicago is a good place,the Garfield Park,the Thanksgiving Parades there,a "fine life",Niles sure planed ahead. Name List: I wrote names of the Officers working here: Pilots: They both a as350b Helicopter. Why i wrote them down,i don't know,probably a hobby. Sept,12. While cleaning 1 night,me & Niles came to George the Night Watchman,who was going to play chess with a elderly guy who work at a waste disposal center next to the station,his name is Thomas C. Wardell,he & George offened play chess,Niles insist that tomorrow night,the 4 of us play poker,to take it easy,Thomas did say he wasn't feeling well,& by George's suggestion,he gets some rest,while leaving,he told me that Umbrella was up to something,does this have to do with the incident 2 months ago? I don't know. Sept,13. Thomas never showed up,earilier,George had no choice but to cancel the Poker Game,partly because Thomas & probably George aren't feeling too well. Very Strange. Sept,16. Heard the R.P.D. is expecting a rookie,all i know is that his name is Leon S. Kennedy,heard he's pretty good,Marvin said he'll have Leon under him,kinda like Marvin is a drill sergeant & this Leon is a buck private,but different. Sept,26. IT'S TRUE!!! That incident that happened in the forest 2 months ago,happens here in the city,I can't believe it!,that guy Thomas,i never saw him again,he probably got turned into a Zombie,Niles is more scared than i am,he wanted to leave,but the streets aren't safe,i kinda feel sorry for him,the 2 Pilots: Colette & Trevor are trying to help survivors,lot of people,including many of the RPD Officers are dead,in particular the Raccoon S.W.A.T.,they made a "last stand" against the hordes of Zombies,those guys were not so lucky,that new guy,Leon,he better be careful,hope he dosen't enter this nightmare too... LAST PAGE... Even in the station,much of everyone is dead,including Niles,he was all set to find a nice life in Chicago too,tough luck. If anyone finds this,& if you're in this horrible nightmare,I can only tell you 1 thing... SURVIVE... Sighed:Janitor;Harvey "Cappy" Q. Jameson Trivia * Category:Files